Brotherly Bonding Night
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Damon gets bored one Saturday night and he and Stefan go out for a little fun.


**Brotherly Bonding Night**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Meh, thought I'd take a break from my flow of stories surrounding the couples and just focus on the Salvatore brothers. Why? No reason, just wanted to do something different. The plot of this story is this: Damon is bored one night, so he and Stefan go out to the Grill for some drinks. Don't ask how this came to me, I just wanted to shift my focus a little.**_

_Salvatore Boarding House..._

Damon sat at the piano in the living room, playing a random tune. It was a Saturday night and he was bored, which usually wasn't a good thing. He was still plunking away at the keys when his brother, Stefan, came into the room, a bag of blood in his hand. Damon watched him as he walked past and took a seat on the couch. After a while, he stopped playing and stood up.

"You know, I feel like going out."

Stefan looked at him. "So, go. I'm not stopping you."

"Why don't you come with me?" said Damon. "We hardly ever hang out anymore."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "That's usually because your idea of 'hanging out' is getting into trouble."

"Oh, come on, cut me some slack here," said Damon. "What if I just want to spend a little quality time with my little brother? It's a Saturday night, I'm bored as hell, and I'm pretty sure you are too, so how about it? A guys' night out with your brother?"

Stefan didn't answer right away, not sure what Damon was proposing. Finally, he said, "You mean that? No surprises?"

"Well, I can't promise that, but I did mean the other part."

"All right, I'll come with you," said Stefan. "As long as it's just a quiet night out."

Damon laughed slightly and, using his vampire speed, went upstairs to his room, and came back a few seconds later, ready for the "guys' night out" that he had proposed. Stefan smiled slightly, telling himself that this was probably going to be an interesting evening for the both of them.

_Mystic Grill – Later..._

Damon took a swig of the bourbon in his hand, Stefan watching him from his seat at the bar. He had seen Damon drink before, but this? He tilted his head in amazement and slowly drank from his glass, his eyes still watching his brother.

Damon looked at Stefan and saw that his eyes hadn't left him once. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, bullshit, it's not nothing," said Damon. "Come on, you're looking at me all surprised."

"Well, maybe not so much surprised as impressed," said Stefan. "I've seen you drink before, but never like this. I guess it's because I've seen you drink in a different way than I'm seeing you drink now."

Damon smiled and looked at Stefan's glass. "Yours is barely empty."

Stefan looked at his glass. "Well, we're not all fast chuggers, Damon."

Damon raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when he saw a couple of women entering the bar and elbowed Stefan. "Hey, check it out, two lovely ladies just walked in." A mischievous glint appeared in his blue eyes. "Let's see if they want to hang with us, shall we?"

Stefan looked toward the women and then back at Damon. "Have you lost it? They could already have boyfriends."

"So? That's never stopped me before."

"Damon, I still think you're crazy," said Stefan. "I thought this was a guys' night out?"

"It still is," said Damon. "I just want to have some fun. You know _that_ is, don't you? Live a little, brother." He wagged his eyebrows. "Who knows? Maybe they'll be willing to make a donation to a _very_ worthy cause."

Stefan went to reply, but never got the chance because Damon then said to the bartender, "Hey, uh, a couple of drinks for the lovely ladies that walked in. Tell them they're from the two gentlemen at the bar."

The bartender nodded and set to work making the drinks for the women. Stefan looked at the women and then back toward Damon, as though he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Still, those women were beautiful, and knowing Damon as he did, he couldn't resist a pretty face for long.

Once the drinks were made, one of the waiters took them over to the women and told them what Damon had instructed the bartender to say. The women looked over at Damon and Stefan, waving to them. Damon smirked and waved back. This was going to be a night both the Salvatore brothers wouldn't forget any time soon.

_Outside of Mystic Falls – Later..._

Damon licked his lips as he pulled the Camaro to a stop on the side of the road. The two women from earlier had been fun to get with, and their blood had tasted sweet. Stefan, who had been reluctant to go through with it, licked his lips as well. The reason for his reluctance was because he was afraid his control issues with blood would arise and things wouldn't end well for the women. However, his fears wound up being unfounded, because he was able to feed without giving in to his Ripper side.

"What did I tell you, Stefan? Wasn't it fun?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, it was fun, oddly enough."

"And you thought I was going to get us into trouble?" said Damon. "Stefan, I'm surprised at you. I didn't get us into trouble once all night." He sighed. "I'm glad we did this tonight. I think we should probably schedule a Brotherly Bonding Night every month or two."

"Sounds good to me," said Stefan. "Though, I am curious about the women. Were they part of the bonding thing?"

"Maybe," said Damon. "Either that, or I got them to come to us because I wanted to see how good your control was. And I have to say, I was impressed with the amount of restraint you showed."

"Thanks," said Stefan. "I wanted her to walk away from this alive, so I only took what I needed and then let her go, even healed her and compelled her to forget. Most likely, we'll probably see her or her friend again."

Damon nodded. "Whether we do or not, it won't matter because we had fun tonight and that's all that really counts."

Stefan smiled and nodded back. Although he had been reluctant to come out this evening, it turned out to be better than he anticipated.

_**~ FIN**_

_**Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. Like I said, I wanted to take a break from the couples and focus on the Salvatores.**_

_**Let me know what you think! Reviews are love!**_


End file.
